Black Assassin
The Black Assassin is an adversary to the Cult of Ustream, and a highly advanced robot that was sent to eliminate crazE and Valerie. Appearance The Black Assassin stands at 6' exactly, having a weight of approximately 42 lbs. Adorning its whole body is a black, thick rubber cloth-like material that is bendable and exponentially resilient to tear. The suit has many grooves and outlines and thicker plating on most parts of its form, giving complex design to the one-piece, monochromatic outfit. Its head is what appears to be a black Earth-based motorcyclist's helmet, however having no indentations of any sort albeit to the outline separating the visor from the rest of the helmet. The visor is entirely black as well, seemingly one-sided tinted to hide its innards. Either way, the visor seems to be non-reflective to a certain extent, for it takes a large amount of light to make a single glint on its surface. On its back is locked a black sheathe for a sword, however seeming to be custom made for a specific type, and elegantly adorned with gold design. Fighting Style The Black Assassin, having advanced AI components and many advanced and high-technological equipment internally, is able to swiftly plot out possible situations and instantly adapt plans or tactics to those situations should they be chosen, all of this done in a matter of moments that incites its observation equipment to access this valuable program. Therefore, it seems perfectly adept to handle any and all battle tactics that it faces with what it has to its uses. Powers *'Shadowimpery:' Upon Lord X-Giga-X's observation and experimentation with the disembodied helmet of the Black Assassin, Giga encased the helmet with dark energy. However, unknown at the time, the Black Assassin's helmet had stored most functions within, and upon this moment activated an energy-incorporating device, swiftly sifting the energy and finding its origin. Elsewhere a second body made of the material that composed its body regenerated and received transmission of data and info of this energy, swiftly adapting a component that would be able to harness the energy during its regeneration. It was successful, to say the least. Abilities None. Equipment *'Biosteel:' The Black Assassin's structure is composed of regenerative biosteel, a substance made of an unknown matter that takes on metallic properties. Upon destruction, remaining pieces will regenerate into its previous structure and adapt to what had previously destroyed it. *'Biofabric:' The Black Assassin has a suit over its innards, made of a mysterious material labelled as regenerative biofabric, a multi-cellular organism that takes on properties of fabric of any sort via digestion. The biofabric "digests" by overlapping and dissolving any fabric it comes in contact to. It swiftly regenerates upon stretching, ripping and tearing, or destruction through other means. *'Impossible Blade:' The Black Assassin somehow had attainment of a device that could never have possibly existed- the Impossible Blade. Its blade is entirely black, not even reflecting light from its surface and therefor difficult to see its actual dimensions. It is approximately 22" inches average in length, but seems to occasionally lengthen or shorten in size from time to time, thought not considerably. The hilt and handle are composed of an unknown but highly resilient material, the hilt having a small push button. The blade is unfathomably sharp and can cut through most if not all known substances so far. It must always be kept in its sheath when not being used, seeming as it is the only thing that prevents its destructive properties. Strengths and Immunities The Black Assassin's strengths differ, but an overall one being its autonomous agency as an AI construction. It has the strength of being unaffected by what normally would affect organic beings while possessing sentient processing far above levels seen by organic beings thus far. Its immediate processing of its surroundings, actions from others, and other properties in its environment with swift and instant calculations for the appropriate reaction reign it superior coupled with its equipment. Weaknesses The Black Assassin's biggest weakness that lead to its ultimate downfall was having its central processing core in battle with it. Unfortunately, its helmet containing all of its technological advancements and AI were damaged by Espira Xirro, then utterly destroyed by Shadow through the use of vectors to slip into its helmet and completely obliterate what was left within before it could regenerate. History The Black Assassin as far as known was apparently an AI made by crazEcorp under the supervision of Malden for the sole purpose to become the ultimate destructive machine. Once fully functional, Malden gave the command to it to destroy all immediate lineage pertaining to crazE's older brother, Brian. Unfortunately, it became an amazing success, wiping out most if not all of crazE's family except crazE himself, and his brother. CrazE successfully incapacitated it for an immeasurable amount of time, but upon reappearance near Cult HQ with Valerie as its sights, it seemed to have escaped and was now in bigger prime. Its first biggest impact on the Cult of Ustream was its first fight with Espira Xirro, which ended with the destruction of its body in a powerful explosion and the helmet left behind in its disembodiment. For about two weeks, the helmet was kept in custody of Shadow for the time being before what seemed to be a second body of the Assassin reappeared and essentially stole its own head back. This second occurrence involved in a second battle, with the Assassin successfully fleeing through the use of Shadowimpery, given to it unknowingly by Giga. Several weeks of paranoia given to the cult as it seemed to have disappeared, but all knew it had to be nearby. After a month prior to previous massive encounter, the assassin struck, successfully killing Darius initially, followed by Giga and the mutilation of Jason Shaver. Giga was revived however, by Mimring Thunderscale while Espira engaged in the fight to destroy it. However, unfortunately, Espira was felled, but not in vain, as she had successfully damaged the innards of the Assassin's helmet, causing major internal damage to its AI core and processing. The assassin collapsed the roof of HQ before it was finally felled by Shadow, its helmet's innards mutilated by the ethereal vectors. And thus, ends the legacy of the Black Assassin at Cult Headquarters' front door. Quotes *"It is inevitable to your termination. But I cannot strike now while your allies are around. Termination must be met with the least amount of obstacles." ~The Black Assassin, addressing crazE after he attempted to allow the assassin to kill him out of distress caused by the tension of his imminent death. Trivia None so far. Category: Villains Category: Inorganic